


Sending cards or Not...

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint watches as Phil does his Christmas cards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending cards or Not...

Clint lounged on the sofa and watched as Coulson sat at his desk methodically doing his Christmas cards; each one with a note, a signature, a hand written envelope and return address, a Christmas postage stamp and some kind of seal on the back sometimes it was a sticker and sometimes he went to the extra effort of a wax seal. He’d watched the process from the comfort of Coulson’s office sofa for years, most of the time pretending to sleep through it while he watched each precise motion. 

Every year he deflected Coulson’s offer of a box of Christmas cards to send. Every year he came up with some kind of excuse; already sent them, sending e-cards, whatever. He’d do anything to keep Coulson from knowing that he only bought two cards to give out at Christmas. Coulson and Tasha. And honestly, that was all he really needed. Really.


End file.
